minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
True Overlord Device
"A secret device that designates the unmistakablede god of this world. Doesn't stack with original Overlord Device." Overview The True Overlord Device is a remake of the Overlord Device. It was first unveiled on Berezaa's Twitter and on his website. It is obtained by rebirthing with $1 or more, an amount of money currently almost impossible to achieve without a Morning Star, a Neutron Star, or a Catalyzed Star. It multiplies ore value by x100 once and can multiply and additional twice with a Tesla Resetter or a Tesla Refuter, making ore value x10k their value. If you have The Ultimate Sacrifice or The Final Upgrader, you can use that along with the True Overlord Device for a whopping x0 multiplier! On obtaining this item, everyone who is online playing Miner's Haven will be alerted PlayerName obtained the TRUE Overlord Device!! in a purple colored text below the rebirth notice, as well as the player who obtained the True Overlord Device will be awarded a LORD prefix in chat. However, this is currently broken, and only the item itself is awarded. You can also only receive this item 'once '''a day, meaning that you can no longer get insane amounts in a short amount of time. This limit was added in the 100 Million visits update. If you put the True Overlord Device in front of the original Overlord Device, it will not upgrade the ore and vice versa. Trivia * Both this item and the Overlord Device, while only upgrading once, will add 20 upgrade counters to any ore upgraded. * The word "unmistakable" is misspelled "unmistakablede" in the game's description. (The description of the "True Overlord Device has now been changed and this is no longer accurate, but it did look like that!) * The True Overlord Device, the Overlord Device, the Ultimate Sacrifice, the The Final Upgrader, Tropical Breeze, and the Spooklord Device are currently the only Ultimate tier items in the game. * On Berezaa's website it said that this is a Divine-tier item, even though the tier is Ultimate. * Ores on the right have a chance to hit the control panel next to the True Overlord's conveyor, making the ores go in the centre of the conveyor. This is useful when having fine point upgraders after True Overlord such as Clockwork or Quantum Clockwork. * The thumbnail of True Overlord Device was changed in the 2019 Halloween update by OutOfOrderFoxy. * berezaa added this upgrader as a challenge. The original Overlord Device was received by users within hours of release. The money limit then was broken by several players. ** In the update that this item was added, other new items were added for players to try to obtain the new item; most notably the Morning Star. * As of 4/26/2018, True Overlord Device can only be obtained once per day. ** The same applies to the Overlord Device and Tropical Breeze. * This item was given a different design in the 2019 Halloween update, as it was said to violate the new submission rules. * Whoever the "unmistakable" god of the world is, is revealed with the Lord of the Haven Shrine. * When this item was replaced, people using this in their setup may of gotten this message while loading: "Failed to place True Overlord Device (collision)" Because the item is actually 3 studs bigger than the old one. = ''Note: If you are wondering if you have enough money to earn this item, refer to the Cash Suffixes article page. = Category:Upgrader Category:Rebirth Category:Ultimate Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Medium Category:Variation Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Fine-Point Category:Lighting Category:The Resurrection Update